Seireitei Bloom Private Academy (ON DELETING PROCESS)
by Ryuucchi
Summary: Sebuah sekolah yang pelajaran utamanya adalah 'sex',Seireitei Bloom Private tu-satunya sekolah khusus laki-laki.Tempat di mana mereka yang akan menjual sex di masa depan.Absolute, sebutan bagi mereka yang mampu melakukan sex 12 jam non-stop.
1. Prologue

**Title: Seireitei Bloom Private Academy**

**Subtitle: Prologue**

**Cast: Bleach's chara**

**Genre: AU| Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, School Life, Drama**

**Rating: T-M (berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Ai to Yokubo wa Gakuen de © Hana Umezawa**

**Spoiler warning: Shonen-ai, BL, typo(s), GaJe, OOC, dll. Dapat inspirasi dari manganya Hana-sensei itu. Emang ceritanya di sini bakal berlatar belakang sama kayak di manganya, tapi alurnya beda dikit, ehehe. Kalau ada yang ngerasa sama, cuma charanya yang diganti terus mau ngeflame juga nggak apa-apa kok..**

* * *

><p>Seireitei Bloom Private Academy adalah sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki dimana sex menjadi satu-satunya mata pelajaran utama yang di ajarkan di sana. Sekolah tersebut didirikan karena banyaknya kebutuhan akan hasrat seksual yang melanda dan mewabah di Kota Karakura dan kebanyakan dari mereka yang masuk ke sekolah itu adalah orang-orang yang menjual sex di masa depannya nanti.<p>

Dipimpin oleh seorang Direktur muda berbakat yang ketampanannya diakui semua orang di kota itu. Dengan wakilnya yang lebih mirip sebagai ajudannya, ia mengawasi dan mengelola seluruh sistem kerja sekolah itu agar apa yang mereka pelajari dapat digunakan sebaik-baiknya nanti. Di sekolah tersebut telah disediakan seluruh fasilitas yang dibutuhkan seperti kolam renang, mall, restoran, pub, dan lainnya layaknya di sebuah hotel berbintang.

Kelas di bagi menjadi empat golongan dengan urutan abjad.

Kelas A untuk para _absolute_, yang terdiri dari hanya 3 orang untuk saat ini. _Absolute_ adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang bisa melakukan sex lebih dari 12 jam non-stop. Disebut AV (Absolute Victory) Class.

Kelas B untuk orang-orang yang mampu melakukan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri atau melakukan apapun seperti apa yang diperintahkan _master_nya. Termasuk mengurus rumah tangga, bekerja, maupun melakukan sex dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Disebut MP (Multi-Play) Class.

Kelas C untuk mereka yang ditugaskan hanya untuk meladeni apa yang diminta _master_nya. Biasanya mereka lebih ditugaskan untuk mengurus rumah tangga selain melayani akan kebutuhan sex. Disebut PM (Pet Maid) Class.

Kelas D adalah kelas bagi mereka yang juga ditugaskan untuk meladeni apa yang diminta _master_nya. Namun dalam hal ini, di kelas ini mereka diajari untuk menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk menolak ataupun menyempurnakan perintah _master_nya. Disebut Maid Class.

Kelas terakhir, yang sebenarnya bukan disebut sebagai kelas dalam lingkup sekolah itu, adalah Free Class. Seperti julukannya, jadwal Free Class bisa kapan saja saat dibutuhkan dan bisa di mana saja. Free Class biasanya hanya berlangsung 2-3 jam karena yang masuk ke kelas ini sangatlah sedikit, terlebih karena guru yang mengajar kelas ini lebih sering mengosongkan jamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuhuuu~~ saya balik dari hiatus saya membawa ide fic baru yang masih tetap GaJe dan Abal!<strong>

**Ada yang mau dilanjut? Cukup klik Review dan tulis kalimat kalian, satu kata cukup kok! ^v^** feel free to request! #plak! gaya lu kayak propesional .najong~ =o="


	2. Welcome to The Academy!

**Title: Seireitei Bloom Private Academy part 1**

**Sub-title: Welcome To The Academy!**

**Cast: Bleach's chara**

**Genre: AU| Shonen-ai, Romance, Friendship, School Life**

**Rating: T —bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu—**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Ai to Yokubo wa Gakuen de © Hana Umezawa**

**Spoiler warning: Shonen-ai, BL, typo(s), GaJe, OOC, dll. Dapat inspirasi dari manganya Hana-sensei itu. Emang ceritanya di sini bakal berlatar belakang sama kayak di manganya, tapi alurnya beda dikit, ehehe. Kalau ada yang ngerasa sama, cuma charanya yang diganti terus mau ngeflame juga nggak apa-apa kok.**

**Current Song(s): Misa no Uta–Misa Amane(DN OST), Cherry–Yui, Like Weather(piano ver)–Tohoshinki, **Fox Rain(inst. ver)–Lee Sun Hee****

**Summary: Sebuah sekolah yang pelajaran utamanya adalah tentang sex, Seireitei Bloom Private Academy.  
>Satu-satunya sekolah khusus laki-laki di kota itu. Tempat di mana mereka yang berencana untuk menjual sex di masa depan.<br>Absolute, sebutan bagi mereka yang mampu melakukan sex 12 jam non-stop.**

* * *

><p>Cahaya bulan bersinar terang di malam itu. Malam yang cerah. Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan. Ranting pohon ikut melambai terkena terpaannya. Terlepas dari hingar bingar yang biasa terjadi pada siang hari, suasana di seluruh penjuru daerah sekolah besar itu terlihat sepi. Terlebih ini telah melewati jam malam para siswa.<p>

_Kimotsukete Kami-sama wa miteru_

_Kudaio michiwa te wo tsunaide kudasai_

_Hitoride tooku nitemo hmm...hm…hm.. kureru….._

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Sangat indah dan penuh penghayatan dalam setiap nadanya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar bernyanyi dari dalam hatinya. Tak keras memang, tapi disuasana sepi seperti itu, suaranya mampu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang.

Dari ruangan kantornya, Byakuya dapat mendengar suara itu. Sejenak ia berhenti dari kegiatannya menandatangani beberapa dokumen yang telah menumpuk. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis indah di wajahnya. Renji yang melihat itu ikut menampakkan senyumannya.

"Apa perlu aku ingatkan dia lagi, Direktur?" tanya Renji yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja Byakuya.

Direktur sekolah itu, Byakuya Kuchiki, menatap Renji sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan mejanya.

"Untuk hari ini kurasa tak usah. Sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya beryanyi seperti itu," kata Byakuya tenang sambil menandatangani dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya.

"Baik, Direktur," jawab Renji.

Keheningan kembali merasuki ruangan itu. Sedang di luar, sang penyanyi telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia telah kembali ke kamarnya. Sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia menatap bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya.

"Sumimasen…," katanya lirih. Sedetik kemudian, ia telah terpejam. Lelap masuk menuju alam mimpinya.

**XooX**

"Bukankah itu terlalu memilukan, Sensei?"

"Mungkin. Tapi itu telah menjadi takdirnya."

"Sensei, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Kau bebas bertanya, Isane."

"Apakah dia… benar akan kembali kepada orang itu?"

"Jika sampai pada harinya ia tak mendapatkan 'seseorang' itu, maka ia harus kembali."

"Dan ia akan menjadi budak orang itu seumur hidupnya, Sensei?"

"Kutakutkan seperti itu," jawab dokter perempuan itu, Unohana.

Seireitei Bloom Private Academy adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki di mana di sekolah itu sex adalah satu-satunya pelajaran utama yang diajarkan dan pelajaran lain yang masih berhubungan dengan satu kata itu menjadi prioritas utama, namun ilmu sosial dan pengetahuan masih tetap diajarkan demi menciptakan siswa yang terpelajar. Sekolah itu didirikan karena banyaknya kebutuhan akan sex yang kini tengah merajai kota Karakura. Orang yang hanya boleh masuk di sekolah itu adalah orang yang bergender laki-laki, entah umur berapa asalkan dia laki-laki maka ia akan diterima di sekolah itu.

Perempuan dilarang memasuki sekolah itu, namun berbeda dengan Unohana dan Isane. Dua perempuan itu adalah dua orang yang boleh memasuki sekolah tersebut karena keahlian mereka. Selain itu, karena mereka berdua bisa tetap menjaga diri walaupun banyak pemuda gagah nan rupawan bertebaran di sana. Tak terkecuali Byakuya yang ketampanan dan kegagahannya diakui seluruh orang seantero akademi, termasuk Renji, sang _vice-director_ sekolah itu.

Byakuya Kuchiki adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekolah tersebut saat ini. Meskipun sang pemilik yang juga adalah pendiri sekolah tersebut sebenarnya masih bisa mengelola, beliau terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu sekarang. Beliau, Yamamoto, lebih senang duduk di sofa empuknya sambil melihat pertunjukan drama daripada mengurusi hal rumit yang dimulainya. Dan karena ia tak memiliki anak laki-laki, jadilah ia menyerahkan kepemimpinannya kepada sahabat karibnya, Ginrei Kuchiki, namun diserahkan kepada Sojun Kuchiki, yang kemudian meninggal karena kecelakaan. Maka sekarang, jabatan pemimpin sekolah itu dibebankan kepada Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji Abarai, sang _vice-director_ dari Byakuya Kuchiki adalah almamater sekolah tersebut. Yang juga adalah kekasihnya.

**XooX**

Suasana Seiretei Academy kembali ramai. Penuh hingar bingar para siswa yang berlalu lalang. Mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa layaknya sekolah biasa.

Di salah satu koridor di sekolah itu, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan nan rupawan yang kegagahannya telah diakui di seluruh penjuru sekolah, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, sang direktur Seireitei Academy.

"Ohayou,_ Director_!" sapa seorang siswa yang bertemu Byakuya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Byakuya hanya sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Direktur Byakuya!" sapa seorang siswa lagi dengan senyum lebarnya. Byakuya tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, _good morning_, Byakuya-san!" kali ini adalah Ukitake Sensei.

"Selamat pagi, Ukitake Sensei. Kau tampak sehat hari ini," jawab Byakuya. Ia mengamati kondisi salah satu sensei sekolah itu yang terkenal akan kelemahan imunnya.

"Ahaha, aku rasa ini hari yang baik untuk mulai kembali mengajar," ujar Ukitake dengan senyum manisnya. Renji yang berdiri di samping Byakuya ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin akan memulai hari ini, Sensei?" tanya Byakuya. Ukitake dengan mantap mengangguk dengan masih tersenyum.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sensei. Maaf aku harus segera pergi," lanjut Byakuya kemudian. Ukitake mengangguk paham. "Kau juga, _Director_!" serunya. Renji membungkuk pamit dan langsung mengikuti atasannya.

**XooX**

"Hisagi!" teriak Kira, salah satu siswa Seiretei Academy yang tak kalah tampan dari Byakuya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pemuda yang baru saja dipanggilnya, Shuuhei Hisagi. Mereka berdua adalah siswa kelas B di sekolah itu.

Kira mengamati sosok kawannya yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia memandangi dari atas sampai bawah penampilan kawan akrabnya yang kali ini menggunakan sebuah jubah mewah menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dapat dilihatnya kalung rantai yang melingkar indah di leher laki-laki dengan tato 69 dipipinya.

"Apa kau ada acara?" tanya Kira kemudian. Niatnya, ia ingin mengajak Hisagi untuk pergi minum karena kemarin ia berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya yang pertama.

"Yah… seperti itulah," jawab Hisagi pendek. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Hisagi kemudian. Kira tertawa kecil.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum saja untuk merayakan keberhasilanku kemarin. Tapi, berhubung kau ada acara, kurasa lain kali saja," tutur Kira.

"Aah ya! Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini. Tapi, selamat ya! Kudengar kemarin kau sangat hebat. Sepulangnya aku nanti, kau harus menceritakannya!" Hisagi tersenyum menggoda sahabatnya itu. Kira hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan malu tapi senang. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Hisagi melihat jam di tangannya sebentar. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Dia sudah menungguku," katanya kemudian.

Kira mengangguk mengerti. "Hn. Hati-hati di jalan ya! Lakukan yang terbaik seperti biasanya, ok?" serunya sebelum Hisagi menghilang dari pandangannya. Hisagi hanya melambaikan tangannya tanda ia pasti tak akan mengecewakan kliennya itu.

**XooX**

"Rangiku-san! Jangan cepat-cepat!" seru seorang perempuan mungil nan cantik.

"Rukia-chan, kecilkan suaramu!" kata wanita yang dipanggil Rangiku itu, setengah berbisik. "Kalau kita ketahuan kita tak akan pernah kembali ke sini lagi," bisiknya kemudian.

Wanita yang dipanggil Rukia itu menghela napasnya. Ia dan Matsumoto kini tengah berjalan mengendap-endap dalam kegelapan di halaman belakang Seireitei Bloom Private Academy School Dormitory. Matsumoto yang di depan berusaha mencari jalan agar mereka lekas sampai pada tempat yang dituju, salah satu kamar VIP di asrama tersebut. Sedang Rukia di belakangnya bertugas untuk mengamati daerah sekeliling, barangkali ada penjaga yang lewat.

"Apa masih jauh, Rangiku-san?" tanya Rukia berbisik.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Rangiku. Ia masih sibuk mencari jalan untuk menuju ruang yang dimaksud sambil sesekali melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa, Rangiku-san?" tanya Rukia heran mendapati sahabatnya berhenti tiba-tiba padahal mereka belum sampai tempat tujuan. Matsumoto tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terdiam dengan raut wajah tengah menyimak sesuatu.

"Rangiku-san?" panggil Rukia kembali.

Matsumoto meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Rukia. "Kau dengar itu, Rukia-chan?" tanyanya. Rukia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Suara... dentingan piano...?" tanya Rukia ragu. Samar-samar terdengar suara dentingan piano. Dimainkan dengan sangat lembut seolah digunakan sebagai _lullaby_ malam itu. Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar permainan ini," gumam Matsumoto.

"Eh?"

"Ayo, Rukia-chan! Aku yakin ini pasti dia!" seru Matsumoto kemudian sambil menarik lengan Rukia untuk segera menuju tempat bunyi itu berasal.

"E-eeh? Tapi, Rangiku-san, bukannya kita...," perkataannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Matsumoto menariknya untuk menunduk. Mereka bersembunyi di balik semak dekat ruang kesenian sekolah itu. Rukia hendak bertanya, namun segera Matsumoto menyuruhnya untuk diam sejenak dengan bahasa isyarat tangannya.

Setelah agak lama mereka terdiam di situ, akhirnya mereka keluar. Matsumoto mengecek ulang keadaan sekitar dan ia rasa sudah aman. Maka kemudian ia kembali menarik lengan Rukia. Rukia hanya pasrah saja di tarik seperti itu meski ia harus sekuat tenaga menyamai kecepatan jalan Matsumoto.

Mereka hampir mendekati bangunan itu dan Matsumoto berpikir keras mengingat di mana ia akan bisa menemukan celah untuk mengintip.

"Lewat sini, Rukia," kata Matsumoto masih tetap menarik lengan Rukia. Mereka berhasil menemukan pintu tempat alat-alat kesenian di simpan.

"Apa tidak akan ketahuan?" tanya Rukia. Jujur, ia sangat tidak suka menyusup seperti ini. Awalnya juga ia tak mau dengan ajakan Matsumoto untuk menyusup ke sekolah khusus itu, namun ternyata ia penasaran juga dengan pemuda yang diceritakan oleh Matsumoto. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya ia dan Matsumoto saja yang akan ke situ. Ada Inoue, Tatsuki, dan Hinamori. Namun, tiga lainnya ternyata memiliki acara mendadak dan akhirnya hanya ia dan Matsumoto yang pergi.

"Asalkan kau pintar menyembunyikan dirimu, kuyakin tak akan ada yang tahu," jawab Rangiku. Kini ia tengah mencari cara untuk membuka jendela kecil yang menghubungkan gudang dan ruangan itu. Setelah akhirnya jendela terbuka dan menampakkan siapa yang ada di sana, Matsumoto langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Itu benar dia...," katanya lirih.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Rukia pun ikut mengintip siapa yang ada di sana. Dan seketika ia langsung terdiam membisu menatap orang itu. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam dentingan piano yang dimainkan.

"Dia... laki-laki, Rangiku-san?" tanya Rukia, masih terpana pada sosok itu. "Apa dia benar-benar seorang manusia?" tanyanya lagi. Matanya tak berkedip menatap laki-laki itu. Matsumoto di sampingnya hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rukia. Ia tahu Rukia akan terpesona pada sosok itu.

"Cantik...," lirih Rukia. 'Seperti malaikat...,' bisiknya dalam hati.

**XooX**

"Hei, kau! Bisa kau pinjamkan aku jasmu itu? Kau tidak akan memakainya, kan?" tanya Ulquiorra. Ia tengah merapikan baju-bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper besar. Seperti biasa, bagi seorang siswa kelas A, ia harus siap sedia jika mendapatkan panggilan khusus. Biasanya bisa langsung dari klien mereka, namun untuk kali ini, ia mendapat perintah dari _Director_ Byakuya.

"Kau tak sopan. Aku punya nama," jawab pemuda berkaca mata itu, Uryuu Ishida. Ulquiorra hanya melirik Ishida. Ia telah lebih dahulu mengambil jas identitas milik Ishida sebelum orang itu mengizinkannya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan? Aku belum mengizinkanmu meminjamnya," kata Ishida kemudian. Bisa dibilang ada nada kekesalan dalam ucapannya.

"Pada akhirnya kau tentu akan meminjamkannya, bukan? Tentu saja aku tak akan meminjam pada bocah itu," tutur Ulquiorra sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" seru pemuda yang dimaksud Ulquiorra yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ulquiorra tak menanggapi. Ia sibuk melakukan sesuatu dalam kamar mandi.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Ishida. Ia kembali membaca buku ditangannya.

Dalam posisi tetap membelakangi mereka berdua, Hitsugaya berkata, "Aku hanya berbaring."

"Tapi kau seperti mayat. Kau tahu, bocah?" celetuk Ulquiorra yang telah kembali menata barang bawaannya. Hitsugaya yang mendengar panggilan itu siap mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Jangan memulai, Ulquiorra-sama," ujar Ishida menengahi. "Aku ingin ketenangan malam ini," lanjutnya. Mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di meja depannya lalu menyeruputnya.

"Ya, aku juga," Ulquiorra mengambil remote televisi lalu menekan tombol powernya. Sesaat di kamar itu hanya suara televisi yang terdengar.

"Kudengar kau akan 'dipindahruangkan', Toushiro-kun?" tanya Ulquiorra kemudian. Ishida berhenti membaca mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Ya," jawabnya kemudian. Lirih. Hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau tak keberatan, kan, jika suatu waktu kami mengunjungimu?" tanya Ulquiorra kemudian. Ishida menghentikan membacanya. Matanya menatap televisi namun pendengarannya menyimak dua orang teman kamarnya itu. Hitsugaya tak menjawab.

Hening.

"Kau yang bermain tadi?" kali ini Ishida yang bertanya. Ia mengambil alih remote yang dipegang Ulquiorra lalu mengecilkan volumenya. Menghormati malam yang semakin larut.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali," kata Ishida kemudian. Kembali ia menyesap kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

"Lebih pahit, Ishida-kun?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak terkait dengan pembicaraan barusan. Bukan karena ia bodoh, hanya karena ia tahu apa yang sedang dibahas dan menurutnya itu menyesakkan. Memuakkan. Padahal ia yang memulainya.

Ishida meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Kembali menatap layar televisi. Tanpa Ishida jawab pun Ulquiorra pasti tahu jawabannya. Mereka bertiga tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Ulquiorra tersebut.

"Berapa lama kau pergi, Ulquiorra-kun?" tanya Hitsugaya. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi mereka dan mata tertutup seolah ia sedang tertidur lelap. Posisi yang sama sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

"Hmm… satu minggu. Mungkin," jawab lelaki berkulit putih itu.

"Terlalu lama," kata Ishida menimpali. Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau tak akan mengantar kepindahanku," Hitsugaya berujar. Pikirannya mulai menggali lubang mimpinya.

"Kau pasti akan merindukannya, Hitsugaya-kun," Ishida menambahkan. Tangannya kini sibuk membereskan buku dan cangkir bekas minumnya.

"Bisa kau matikan televisinya?" pinta Ulquiorra. Menuju kasurnya lalu berbaring. Ishida mematikan televisi, namun ia tak naik ke kasurnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar dengkuran halus dari arah Hitsugaya.

"Aku harap kau bisa bertahan di sana, Hitsugaya-kun," gumam Ulquiorra. Ia menyelimuti dirinya namun tak menutup matanya. Ulquiorra belum akan tidur. Ishida mematikan lampu ruang itu. Ia menghidupkan sebuah lilin untuk membantu meneranginya membaca.

"Kau tidak tidur, Ishida-kun?"

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca. Matamu akan sakit jika seperti ini caranya."

"..."

"Jangan terlalu larut tidur, Ishida. Kau butuh istirahat. Bukankah kau baru kembali dari pekerjaanmu? Jaga kesehatan. Aku tidur," terang Ulquiorra. Ia memiringkan badannya menghadap jendela dan menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher lalu terpejam.

"Hai'. Oyasuminasai, Ulquiorra-sama," jawab Ishida menyudahi perbincangan malam itu.

Ruang VIP. Sebuah kamar mewah yang amat luas dan besar. Cukup jika ditinggali 10 orang, namun di kamar itu hanya ada tiga orang. Mereka adalah para _absolute_ walau mereka berbeda tingkat.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang _absolute_ tingkat 3. Hitsugaya Toushiro, _absolute_ tingkat 2. Uryuu Ishida, _absolute_ tingkat 1. AV Class sebenarnya bukanlah kelas yang berdiri sendiri. AV Class di bentuk hanya untuk membedakan mereka. Jadwal AV Class hanya hari-hari tertentu saja. Selebihnya, mereka bisa memasuki kelas yang ingin mereka ikuti.

Ulquiorra biasanya lebih memilih kelas D. Alasannya, walaupun ia bisa dibilang seorang pesuruh, ia tetap lebih mementingkan dirinya. Ishida lebih memilih kelas B, karena di sana ia bisa belajar hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting untuk dilakukan jika ia telah lulus nanti. Hitsugaya? Dia berbeda. Ia lebih suka mengahabiskan waktunya belajar sesuatu yang tak diajarkan di kelas-kelas itu, masuk ke Free Class. Free Class adalah kelas-kelas yang dimaksudkan untuk mengajari mereka tentang ilmu pengetahuan dan sosial. Free Class tak memiliki jadwal tetap dan kebanyakan guru lebih senang mengosongkan jam belajar mereka. Hitsugaya memilih kelas tersebut karena pada kenyataan sebenarnya, ia sangat tak tertarik dalam urusan sex. Hebatnya, ia adalah salah satu yang termasuk dalam seorang _absolute_.

**XooX**

Di sebuah sekolah biasa namun terkenal, Kurakuto School. Disalah satu ruang kelas yang ada di sana, berkumpul empat orang perempuan cantik yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kuchiki-san? Benar kau melihatnya?" tanya Inoue. Salah satu gadis terkenal di sekolah itu, selain karena ia baik dan cantik juga karena ukuran tubuh depannya yang dibilang besar itu. Ia menatap Rukia Kuchiki, teman satu kelasnya itu dengan penuh antusias.

"Apa orang itu seperti yang diceritakan Rangiku-san?" tanya Hinamori Momo. Ia juga menatap Rukia antusias.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia pendek. Dua orang tadi langsung menautkan alis mereka mendengar jawaban yang terlontar.

"Eh?" seru keduanya.

"Sudah kuduga! Pasti Matsumoto melebih-lebihkan!" Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung menyambar pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh? Apa benar itu, Rangiku-san?" tanya Orihime tak percaya, ia melihat pada Matsumoto yang ternyata sedang terlelap di bangkunya.

"Abaikan dia. Dia pasti sedang memimpikan seseorang lagi," sela Tatsuki.

"Tidak...? Maksudnya bagaimana, Rukia-san?" Hinamori penasaran bukan main. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat rupa orang yang dipuja-puja Matsumoto itu, namun karena urusan mendadak akhirnya ia tak bisa mengikuti penyusupan itu. Tatsuki dan Orihime pun segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Rukia.

"Dia tak seperti apa yang Rangiku-san ceritakan. Ia melebihi dari semua itu," kata Rukia menjelaskan. Tatsuki, Orihime, dan Hinamori langsung menunjukkan wajah tertarik mereka. Antusias mereka meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Dia sangat cantik...," kata Rukia. "...seperti malaikat," lanjutnya. Mata ketiga temannya langsung berbinar seolah mereka juga melihat orang yang dimaksud.

"Kalian harus melihatnya sendiri bagaimana dia menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya. Lembut dan merasuk. Tangannya terampil sekali memainkan tuts-tuts piano," tutur Rukia lagi.

"Kalian juga harus melihat sendiri bagaimana ia berjalan dan berbicara.. penuh wibawa dan terkesan.. dingin," lanjutnya.

"Dingin? Apa dia tidak peduli atau...?" tanya Hinamori yang benar rasa penasarannya telah mencapai batasannya.

"Kurasa bukan tak peduli, tapi ia tak mau ada orang yang masuk ke kehidupannya," ujar Masumoto tiba-tiba yang membuat keempat temannya sempat terkaget sejenak.

Matsumoto merenggangkan badannya sambil menguap sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Jika kalian amati benar-benar sorot matanya, kalian bisa melihat ada sebuah kepedihan di sana. Tapi, pancaran kebahagiaan lebih dominan memang, kalau di pikir."

"Waah! Rangiku-san! Kau benar-benar mengamatinya sampai sedetail itu? Kau hebat!" sorak Hinamori sambil bertepuk tangan. Orihime dengan muka innocent-nya menyetujui perkataan Hinamori. Matsumoto hanya tersenyum lebar.

Selagi mereka tengah mendiskusikan salah satu siswa Seireitei Bloom Private Academy, kegaduhan tercipta dari luar kelas mereka. Sorak-sorai suara perempuan membahana membuat mereka tertarik untuk menilik apa yang terjadi.

Mereka pun ikut menilik dari jendela kelas bersama beberapa siswa-siswi lain di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tatsuki yang heran tak menemukan apapun menarik untuk bahan tontonan.

"Ada siswa baru," jawab temannya. "Orang kaya dan terkenal," sambung yang lain. "Pindahan dari luar negeri," timpal yang lain. "Pintar, tampan, berkharisma, kaya, dan terkenal. Perfect!" jawab seorang temannya lagi melengkapi semua jawaban-jawaban itu. Kelima perempuan tadi hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Lebih baik kita keluar," ajak Tatsuki. Ia ingin mendengarkan lagi cerita tentang siswa Seireitei Bloom Private Academy itu. Yang lain segera mengangguk menyetujui.

Susah bagi mereka untuk keluar dari kelas karena sebagian siswa perempuan di kelas itu telah memenuhi pintu untuk melihat sang siswa baru.

Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan yang cukup membutuhkan keringat, mereka dapat keluar dari kelas itu. Namun Matsumoto dan Rukia yang pertama berhasil keluar langsung membeku di tempat, mata mereka melebar. Orihime, Hinamori, dan Tatsuki bingung. Mereka lalu mengguncang bahu keduanya namun hanya gumaman yang didapat.

"Mirip..." gumam Rukia.

"Wujud lain..." gumam Matsumoto.

Seketika itu, suara riuh gemuruh semakin membahana. Tatsuki, Orihime, dan Hinamori memalingkan wajah mereka melihat ke arah yang dilihat Rukia dan Matsumoto. Terpaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Part 1 update! Udah kilat? Belum? Hehe, maap dah. Tadi ada urusan lain jadi nunda nulisnya :D<strong>

**Mau ngomong apa ya? Saya kok jadi nggak bisa ngomong... Yah, pokoknya kalo ada salah-salah silakan tulis di kotak(?) review. Kalo mau muji, kalo terkesan jelek, kalo ada yang kurang srek, dkk. silakan dikritiki. Saya terima apapun kok. :D**

**Ah ya, gomen! Saya nggak tau panggilan-panggilan mereka gimana sebenernya, jadi ngasal deh. Kayak Byakuya-_san_, Ulquiorra-_sama_, Ishida-_kun_, Toushiro-_kun_, Ulquiorra-_kun_, Kuchiki-_san_, dll. Gomen! Kalo ada yang bersedia membenarkan, saya bakal berterima kasih. Tapi kalo menurut kalian seperti itu nggak pa-pa, ya saya tetep nulis gitu. Lagian saya kan udah bilang OOC diwarningnya. 3:D #perasaan nggak terkait deh=='**

**Ngomongin warning, mungkin nggak keseluruhan yang di sini bakal yaoi, nanti ada straightnya kayaknya.. :D**


End file.
